If you can, be my guest
by I Will Be King
Summary: Picks up with some more drama between Klaus and Rebekahd after episode 3x18. RxR


**K/R -Rebekah and Klaus slash. Don't like Rebekah and Klaus don't read! 3 **

Rebekah and Klaus hadn't been getting along after she confronted him on how he would react if she died. She wanted to teach him a lesson, but he was stronger and older than her. She knew that she screwed up by letting the Salvatore's run loose with two stakes, but she was tired of her brother getting a say in everything, she wanted everyone to know that she had a dark side just like her brother.

'You truly are Mikael's son.' Rebekah said as she leaned on the table

'What did you say to me?' Klaus said as he looked at Rebekah

'What you don't believe me?' Rebekah said as she walked towards Klaus 'Look in the bloody mirror.' She said as she turned to walk away

'No, you don't talk to me like that!' Klaus said as he sped towards Rebekah then pushed her up against the wall and pinned her by her throat

'Go ahead, do it.' Rebekah said

'It would be so easy.' Klaus said as he squeezed his hand tighter around her throat

Before Klaus could squeeze his hand tighter, Rebekah grabbed his hand and pushed Klaus to the ground. Leaving one hand on his throat and the other above his head for support.

'We're vampires Nik; we have the same amount of strength.' Rebekah said as she leaned over Klaus

'That we are.' Klaus said as he stopped resisting Rebekah's grip

'Now I have somewhere to be.' Rebekah said as she let him go and was going to walk away

'To see your Salvatore?' Klaus asked as he stood up

'Maybe, what does it matter to you?' Rebekah said as she turned to face Klaus

'I don't like you being with them.' Klaus said as he adjusted his jacket

'Well, that is one thing that is different between us.' Rebekah said as she turned to leave

Klaus ran towards her using his vampire speed and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

'Did we just not do this?' Rebekah said as she gazed at his hand

'You are staying here.' Klaus said as he tightened his grip

'As if.' Rebekah said as she pulled her arm from his grip and walked out of the room

Klaus wasn't sure why he was so angry, he didn't know if it was because his only sister was friends with the enemy or because he couldn't control his sister anymore. He had to get Rebekah away from the Salvatore brothers as soon as possible, before he lost his sister completely.

**~~The Next Day~~**

Klaus was upset the way he treated Rebekah yesterday and was thinking of ways to apologize to her, about his behavior. He walked to her room and softly knocked on her door.

'Rebekah?' Klaus said as he waited for a response 'Come on sweetheart, open the door.'

Klaus took a deep breathe then slowly turned the door knob open, he walked in and looked at Rebekah's bed. His mouth dropped to say that he was sorry but he saw there was no sign of Rebekah anywhere in the bedroom, it was as if she had never laid in her bed.

'Rebekah!' Klaus shouted as he slammed her bedroom door and walked out of the room

When Klaus made it down stairs, he grabbed his cellphone and angrily dialed Rebekah's number. It rang over the phone for a few minutes a few seconds afterwards he could hear the ringing in person. He turned around and heard Rebekah walking towards the house, he heard the door open and Rebekah walked into the house, with a torn dress, her hair was not done and looked like she just woke up.

'Where the hell were you, Rebekah?' Klaus asked as he threw his phone into his pocket

'Out.' Rebekah said as she placed her purse on the table

'You slept with a Salvatore.' Klaus said in an angered tone

'Possible.' Rebekah said as she began walking to the stairs

Klaus went after Rebekah and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him, she tried to jerk away but that only made the situation worse. Klaus pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms beside her head.

'You are really gonna kill your baby sister?' Rebekah asked

'I'll just stick you in your coffin for a thousand years.' Klaus said as he smiled

'You wouldn't be able to live without me.' Rebekah said

Klaus knew that she was right; he favored Rebekah more than any of his siblings. He was protective of her, after all that was what he owed her. She did stay with him for a decade, while they fought off Mikael.

Rebekah stopped trying to pry herself from his grip and looked at his eyes, full or anger and sadness. She jerked her head forward and attacked his lips, stunned at first Klaus didn't respond, a few quick kisses and he was kissing her just as rough. His hands moved from her wrist to her hands and clasped around them. Rebekah could taste the liquor on his tongue and feel his fangs grazing her lips.

Their position was changed, when Rebekah pushed Klaus against the wall she began anxiously removing his leather jacket, while his hands explored her body, his hands not staying in one position to long only staying to get a feel of her. First his shirt was gone, then her dress. Rebekah grabbed Klaus by his neck and was leading them to the couch; she laid down on it, pulling Klaus with her.

Klaus left a trail of hot breathy kisses down her neck, when he reached her chest; he planted kisses near and above her breasts. Klaus finally attacked her breast, nipping her, sucking, kissing. The moans that escaped her mouth were a combination of his actions and her feeling his excitement on her thigh. Klaus left a trail of kisses from her breasts to her thighs, only biting her enough for her to release a gasp. Klaus made his way to her mouth attacking her one more.

Rebekah couldn't handle it anymore; she needed him right now, her hands made quick work to shed him of his remaining clothes. Being the impatient soul that she was, she pulled Klaus into another long kiss that was that was all he needed before he entered her. Slowly at first, but when he moans become erratic her loses control. His movements become rougher and faster as she puts the heels of her feet on his hips and pushed down to make him go deeper. He pulls out his member just enough to pick her up and her back is pressed against the cold stone wall rather roughly, but she could care less. The feeling of him inside her made her full of lust; he plunges harder and deeper into her without any sign of warning. Her name is on the tip of her tongue just waiting to come out, Klaus knows that she is close he can hear it in her moans on feel it on her inner walls. He goes faster than before channeling into his wolf strength.

The words that came out of her mouth made no sense, it was a combination of his name, moans, cries and begging for him to not stop. With one last thrust she comes screaming his name, her juices cover him, making his own release trigger. Klaus rests his head on her shoulder, both of their chests rising and falling in the same pattern. Klaus can't help but feel in awe of his performance, he hadn't been with anyone truly since Tatia; it may have been because he truly did love her or because he didn't care for sex.

Rebekah dropped her legs from his hips and groans as she touches the floor, feeling the pain on her inner legs. The thrusts in which she received will make her sore but at this moment she didn't care. The only thing that was going through her mind was the highness of her orgasm, Klaus backed away from Rebekah and starred at her as she tried to stand up on her own. Klaus wasn't sure, what to say or what to do, so he allowed her to talk first.

'Next time, I get the upper hand.' Rebekah said as she reached for her dress

'If you can, be my guest.' Was all Klaus said as Rebekah headed for the stairs.


End file.
